The invention relates to oil cooling arrangements, and more particularly to hydraulic oil cooling arrangements in marine propulsion devices.
As disclosed in Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,173, it is known to insert a cartridge into an engine water jacket in order to heat liquid fuel in the cartridge. It is also known to insert a heat sink for electrical components into an engine water jacket in order to cool the electrical components.
As disclosed in Ritzenthaler U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,969, it is also known to insert a transmission oil cooler into a hose of an engine cooling system.
It is also known to use a water jacket for cooling a lubricating oil pump, as disclosed in Tado U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,493,081 and 3,380,443, and to exteriorly add a heat exchanger to an engine with the heat exchanger being connected to the engine water jacket, as disclosed in McKinney U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,896.
______________________________________ Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Pat. No.: ______________________________________ Schutt 2,212,250 August 20, 1940 Dalin 2,888,251 May 26, 1959 Gearn 3,234,884 February 15, 1966 Miersch 3,990,424 November 9, 1976 Veach 4,442,819 April 17, 1984 Hofmeister 2,660,410 November 24, 1953 ______________________________________